<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Me by Pokeharvest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255649">Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeharvest/pseuds/Pokeharvest'>Pokeharvest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Humor, Portgas D. Ace is a little shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeharvest/pseuds/Pokeharvest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You stopped in your tracks as soon as you walked into the kitchen door. Ace was at the table, face first into his food, right arm sticking straight up, fork in hand. Tentatively looking around the room to see if it was a prank, you found nothing. The only ones in the room were you and Ace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Portgas D. Ace/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stopped in your tracks as soon as you walked into the kitchen door. Ace was at the table, face first into his food, right arm sticking straight up, fork in hand. Tentatively looking around the room to see if it was a prank, you found nothing. The only ones in the room were you and Ace. Taking a few steps towards him, you gently tapped his shoulder.</p><p>"Ace...? You okay?" No response. Gently grabbing his fork, you struggled to pull it out of his hand. Luckily, you finally pried it out without stabbing yourself in the eye. Placing it down on the table, you marveled at the fact that he was somehow able to breathe while face down in his food.</p><p>"Ace, c'mon, get up." Still nothing. Taking in a deep breath, you yelled. "<b>ACE!</b>" He remained in place, only letting out a snore. Rubbing your face in your hands and letting out a groan, you sighed frustratedly. "Alright...how are we gonna get you back to your room?" Cautiously, you bent down and put one of his arms over your shoulder. You tried to stand him up, but he didn't budge. "Come on Ace, work with me..."</p><p>After a few more failed attempts, you finally stopped and let his arm drop down. A devilish grin spread across your face when your gaze fell to his chair.</p><p>"This is what you deserve for putting me through this," you said, gripping the back of his chair. "Three, two, one...!" You yanked the chair out from under him, and Ace fell down, collapsing on the floor. Looming over him, you saw that he was <i>still</i> asleep.</p><p>"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Roughly grabbing his arms, you pulled in the direction of the door. Unfortunately for you, he didn't move an inch. "God damn it Ace, why do you have to be such a freaking beefcake?!"</p><p>"Hm? Did you say something?" Ace said, eyes <i>finally</i> fluttering awake. He looked to you, frozen in your attempt of dragging him across the kitchen. "Why am I on the floor?" Dropping his arms, your hands went to your hips as he stood up and stretched.</p><p>"I was <i>trying</i> to take you to your room but you're so stupidly heavy that I couldn't even move you." Ace grinned.</p><p>"There's something on your face."</p><p>"Oh? What is it?" You asked, hand instinctively going to your face, ready to get whatever it was off. Ace suddenly swooped down and pecked you on the lips. Pulling back, he beamed at you.</p><p>"Me!" A playfully smug smile grew on his face when he saw you become insanely red. Spinning on his heel, he went back to the table, picking up his fork and eating as if nothing happened.</p><p>"...I hope you choke on your food."</p><p>"I hope you choke on something else~"</p><p>"<b><i>ACE!</i></b>" Ace was left laughing, even when you smacked him in the back of the head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ace is a stupid dork and I love him</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>